Mercancía de Chat Noir
by Luna Aino
Summary: Adrien comprenderá lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la mercancía de Chat Noir


No estoy haciendo el reto Marichat de este mes... pero no podía dejar de lado este reto exactamente:

Mercancía de Chat Noir

Adrien estaba en su habitación dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, era pasado medianoche, y su costumbre de dormir con su princesa entre sus brazos comenzaba a pasar factura.

Y todo ¿Por qué?, bueno Marinette le había pedido (obligado) no ir esa noche a su cama, por una supuesta pijamada con sus amigas, por lo que el gato quedo solo sin saber que hacer. No era que solo quisiera tener sexo con su pequeña Catarina, no para nada, el era feliz con solo verla dormir entre sus brazos.

Y llevando más de seis meses con esa rutina termino acostumbrándose, por eso las circunstancias actuales.

Cuando por fin comenzó a entregarse a Morfeo, sintió como la ventana se abría, al momento de abrir los ojos pudo observar como LadyBug entraba a su habitación.

\- ¿Princesa ocurrió algo? - pregunto incorporándose-

\- ¿pensé que estabas dormido? - pregunto la joven de vuelta.

-no podía dormir sin ti- respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-me pasa lo mismo- acepto la peli azul- y por eso te traje un regalo

\- ¿regalo?

-así es- sonrió la adolescente- ¿recuerdas que comenzó a salir mercancía de nosotros?

-claro que lo recuerdo, papá me hizo modelar algunos-

-sí, pero… los diseños de tu padre no son los únicos inspirado en nosotros.

-así… y cuales serían los otros-

-este por ejemplo- dijo la peli azul mientras su transformación desaparecía y dejaba ver un conjunto de lencería, un hermoso corsé negro con pequeños puntos verdes a su alrededor, en sus senos se podían ver claramente dos huellas de gato en el mismo verde, junto con unas medias a mitad de muslo enganchdas—aunque le agregue un pequeño detalle de mi invención – agrego mientras se giraba y dejaba ver si trasero cubierto por unas pantaletas en el mismo todo que el corsé, y que con letras grandes y verdes decía: "propiedad de Chat Noir"

Adrien no era capaz de decir palabra alguna, ver a Marinette con esa ropa, especialmente para él, era otro nivel, imposible de procesar, su princesa se veía condenadamente sexy y tierna.

\- ¿te gusta? - pregunto comenzando a ponerse nerviosa la joven al no escuchar palabras de su compañero.

-Gus... Gus… gustarme es decir poco princesa- lo articular el joven- te vez… te vez para comerte- agrego mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su novia, la cual sonreía encantada por el alago- pero… ¿y tus amigas?

-mentí- respondió mientras envolvía en sus brazos el cuello del gatito-

\- ¿y por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto mientras atrapaba a la chica por la cintura

-para sorprenderte- agrego mientras por fin unían sus labios.

Después de eso no hubieron más palabras, Adrien apretó lo mas que pudo a Marinette mientras se dejaba hacer por su novio y sus labios, que recorrían con frenesí su cuello, en un segundo el rubio coloco sus manos en el trasero de su novia, haciendo que esta diera un perfecto brinco para enredar sus piernas en su cintura, y permitir que su amante la llevara directo a la cama, donde la coloco como toda una princesa mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa muy conocida por París cuando llevaba un traje con orejas de gato.

-lista que ser devorada por el gato, bichito-

-siempre gatito- respondió la joven mientras abría sus piernas para que su novio se acomodara mejor entre ellas.

Volvió a tomar los labios de la chica mientras que sus manos comenzaban a viajar por ese camino que tan bien conocía, hasta llegar a su entrepierna cubierta por tela, que mas que proteger, entorpecía su travesía.

-amor te vez hermosa… pero… necesito…

-quítalo Adrien, por favor- pidió la joven mientras se separaba de él, para quitar la parte de arriba del pijama de su compañero-

-como siempre tus deseos son ordenes- respondió el joven mientras se levantaba y sentada sobre sus piernas a su novia, para poder abrir el pequeño corsé de Marinette. Luego de varios minutos y juegos previos mientras se desnudaban Adrien comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de la heroína de una manera lenta para hacerla estremecer, y comenzaba con movimientos rápidos y duros, hasta lograr que perdiera el conocimiento por tanto placer recibido, es que verla gimiendo su nombre mientras lo montaba era uno de sus placeres culpables y mientras sus labios devoraban con impaciencia los de su compañera y su mano jugaba con sus pezones erectos. Sabia que ella estaba a punto de llegar.

Como siempre lo mas maravilloso de todo era ver como Marinette se corría entre sus brazos, y caía con su cabeza lánguida sobre su hombro.

-eso fue…- logro decir la joven mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo

-perfecto como siempre- agrego el joven- y gracias por el regalo

-bueno apenas lo vi, no me pude resistir, además tu siempre eres el que viene a mi casa, ya era tiempo que yo te visitara.

-te amo, princesa-

\- y yo te amo a ti gatito- respondió la joven mientras se acomodaba junto a su novio en su gran cama y se entregaban de una vez a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente cuando Adrien se presento a desayunar con su padre (Como acostumbraban luego del accidente de Papillon, comenzando de a poco a recomponer su relación), lo vio muy entretenido en su Tablet.

-bueno días padre-

-Buenos días Adrien, ¿la señorita Dupain no nos acompaña a desayunar?


End file.
